


Time

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-11
Updated: 2005-09-11
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6457282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel mourns his loss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

Disclaimer: Don't own them, wish I did

Author's note: My attempt to reconcile in my head the event's of 9/11. Not everyone got to say good bye to the ones they love. Angel gets the chance to do just that.

R.I.P. Keith and Pam. You're gone but not forgotten.

 

Every time the date rolls around, it feels like its happening all over again. They survived him loosing his soul twice, they survived Jasmin and her 'love', he never expected to loose his soul mate because of another person's hatred for their way of life.

He remembers the last conversation with Wesley. How he said how much he missed him, how much he loved him and how much he hated Boston.

It was during his phone conversation that he heard the news of the first plane crashing into the North Tower. He told Wes and that when he heard it over the receiver, the scream of a woman and commotion in the background.

That's when Wes told him. That his plane had been hijacked and that he wasn't sure where they were headed. Angel looked at his watch and noted the time: 

9:00 am

Angel knew that this would be the last time he would hear Wes' voice. That 5 days ago would be the last time that he would hold him and make love to him. He never imagined that this time he wouldn't be able to save him this; to protect him from the cruelty of the world.

9:02 am

"Angel, I don't know how much time I have left so please listen to me. You are the greatest thing that could have every happen to me. I never thought I could love someone unconditionally or be loved unconditionally until you came into my life. You've always fought the good fight and now you must let me do the same for however long I have left. Always know that I love you and not even death can separate us."

9:04 am

"Wes. I love you, forever and al-"

9:05 am

"Wes?! Wes? Wesley.” Oh god, thinks Angel. It was then that Fred, Spike, Gunn and Lorne raced into Angel's office. Everything became a blur for Angel. He doesn't focus on Fred telling him that Wes was on United Airlines Flight 175 or that she was watching on the t.v. in the lab as the plane went into the South Tower. All he can focus on is the sound of Wesley's voice in his head 'not even death can separate us', the desperate attempt to remember every line on his face, the look of innocence when he slept peacefully in bed.

Every year the anniversary comes around and he's force to relive his pain all over again. 

He tries to move on with his life because he know thats what Wes would want him to do. So he goes through the motions. Gets up, goes to work and goes back to his apartment. He could no longer stay in the home he shared with Wes, too many memories, too many reminders of what might have been.

Every time the date rolls around, it feels like its happening all over again.

Wesley Wyndham-Price wasn't the only one to die September 11, 2001.


End file.
